boss_fighting_stages_rebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DeathOfMidnight/Sinister
- Normal=http://boss-fighting-stages-rebirth.wikia.com/wiki/Special:CreateBlogPage?pageId=2655# - Battle= }} |boss= yes |title= The Soul Gatherer |firstapp= |allegiance= Sin Army |theme= Brave Frontier - Warrior's Will |health= 2250000 |skills= 11 |immunities= |difficulty= 8 |xp= 22000 |pp= 3800 }} Sinister Sinister wears a black hood and a black bandanna.He also has glowing yellow eyes and wears red armour. Personality As being the soul gatherer,Sinister is extremely violent.Though,he is complimentary and unlike others,he always wants to accept battles and is craving for more training and power.Not much is also known about Sinister. Backstory Sinister has been created by thousands of souls,including giving him the power of gathering souls.Due to this,Sinister has many forms and is extremely reliant on souls.While journeying,he met Soul Turdulator.After meeting him,he wanted to join his army,as of being a soul gatherer.Soul Turdulator gladly accepted it.While trying to gather souls and recruit new ones for the army,Soul Turdulator,Soul Weegee,and the soul army captured Arcane Warlock,and Dezadon,without giving further notice and soon starting a War of Souls (known as NR 1).After Soul Turdulator came back,Sinister immediately quit his army.After that,he decided to create his own army for an uprising against Soul Turdulator's army,due to the betrayal. Abilities Note:I don't know how to create the force-field in Force-Field form. When switching to any form,Sinister will yell out what form is getting in to.This gives a warning to all players. "Sin Reap"Green-Yellow-Red:'''Sinister prepares,and then reaps the enemy with his scythe,leaving his reap trail behind.Sin Reap's damage depends on how low Sinister's HP is (100% - 67% green,66% - 34% yellow,33% and below red).This move can be used in any form. '''Normal Form: The jack of all trades when it comes to Sinister's forms. -"Sin Charge"Green:Taking 5 seconds to charge,he charges to the farthest character.Does low damage.In his charge,he is extremely vulnerable. -"Sinister Wind"Yellow:Sinister calls souls,and then pointing to the nearest character.The pointing shows the direction of the wind.Can instantly kill Baller. -"Soul Spinner"Red:Raising his arms,souls come from North,South,East,and West.After that,he spins them around as fast as Piercer's walkspeed. Lifesteal Form: Sacrificing 50% of his base damage,he turns it into lifesteal,healing himself 35% of the damage Sinister dealt. -"Grab of Sin"Green:Dashing forward,Sinister grabs an enemy,choking them 3 times,and then throwing them away. -"Sin's Void of Souls"Red:Kneeling down,Sinister creates a 12 stud radius void,instantly killing them and gaining high lifesteal. Force-Field Form: Using souls,Sinister creates a force-field,absorbing 50% damage.As of having a great defense,most of his moves are low damaging and his ultimate barely deals moderate damage. -"Spinning Force-field"Green:Increasing his movement to 25,Sinister spins his force-fields,dealing moderate damage. -"Soul Force-Field Throw"Green :Taking the force-field,Sinister throws it at the nearest character.Sinister will re-gain the force-field when it misses and when it hits. -"Force-Field Crush"Yellow:Jumping up in the air,Sinister crushes down,creating a 8 stud radius shock-wave and breaking the force-field.Due to this,he won't have the force-field for 5 seconds,being extremely vulnerable. Aggressor Form: Sinister gathers souls to increase his power.He deals 50% more damage,but takes 35% more damage. -"Sin Wave"Yellow-Red:Pointing to the nearest enemy,a wave of souls appear.Sin Wave's damage depends on how low Sinister's health is (Medium damage if above 50% hp,high damage if below 50% hp). -"Soul Sphere"Red:Getting in a soul sphere,Sinister's movement increases to 100.It instantly kills Baller,barely killing Slicer and Piercer,and does 75 damage to Crusher -"Supersonic Punch"Red:Sinister does 30 fast punches,dealing strong damage and instant kill if all 30 punches hit. Trivia -The move "Sin Reap" is similar to Renegade's "Execution" from Strife! -This is DeathOfMidnight's first blog post. Category:Blog posts